Better than revenge part 2
by Geeky godess
Summary: Basically where I left off in Better than revenge/ Cee-lo green owns the song, but Glee sings it.


I guess I should start from the beginning. Or you could just read better thn revenge. I'm sorry I haven't been updating. My computer boke. And my HUSBAND and mom bought me one for Christmas. Yeah he's looking over my shoulder while I type this. We just got back from our honeymoon a few days ago. The wedding was spectacular. I can give more details later. On with the story.

You already know how she caame along and mgot him along. Yeah, whatever. Lett's hear the applause, Rennesme. PPromises that weren't meant to be broken where, and he left me for her. Again.

I am not the kind of girl to be rudely barging in on some one else's relationship, but what is mine is mine. And soon she's gonna find that when you mess with a Clearwater, we don't forget.

At our school, it nis required that we take glee at least two years. This is my first year. And our choir director, , says we each have to sing a solo.

Well I already proved that there is nothing I do better than revenge, but maybe I should just let Jacob and Renesmee be.

And then I look over and see him being all lovey dovey with her, and I decide to go ahead with plan A: show him i forgot him.

Which is why, a week later, my class is being tortured through a song by Rennesme, the tone deaf beauty.

Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're okay  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right

'Cause we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's alright with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play, no way, no way  
Only boys that save their pennies  
Make my rainy day

'Cause they are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Living in a material world  
(Material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world  
(Material)  
Living in a material world

Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's alright you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me

'Cause everybody's living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

A material, a material  
A material, a material world

Living in a material world  
(Material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world  
(Material)  
Living in a material world

Living in a material world  
(Material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world  
(Material)  
Living in a material world

She looked like the red head version of Madonna, wearing a pink dress, hair i curls, and a big pink bow in her hair.

Again. I looked dwn at what I was wearing: a black denim mini skirt, a green camisole, a long sleeved shirt under the camisole that was camoflauge, camoflauge tights, black converses. and a camouflauge headband in my waist length., jet black hair.

But I didn't have time to focu son my outfit,. because my song was next.

I walked up to the frong of the class.

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!

Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari  
But that don't mean I can't get you there  
I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more an Atari  
Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know  
it)  
Ooh, I got some news for you  
Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you (ooh)  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!

Now I know, that I had to borrow  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat  
Tryin' to keep ya, Tryin' to please ya  
'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap

I pity the fool that falls in love with you

(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know  
it)  
Ooh, I got some news for you  
Oh, I really hate you right now

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Now though there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best  
With a.. Forget you!

Now baby, baby, baby why do you wanna, wanna hurt me so  
bad (so bad) so bad  
(so bad) yeah, ohh  
I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one  
for your dad (your dad, your dad, your dad)  
Yes she did, Yes she did

(Ooh) WHY?  
(Ooh) WHY?  
(Ooh) WHY? BABY?  
(Ooh!) I love you! I still love you! Hey yeah!

I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love  
And I'm like, forget you (forget you, ooh yeah)  
I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough (ooh)  
I'm like, forget you and forget him too (ooh baby)

Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya (yeah you)  
Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)  
Although there's pain in my chest  
I still wish you the best (wish you the best)  
With a.. Forget you! Oooh

I sat down in my seat, and every eye was on me.

Well? Did you like it? Hate it? Review, please, and tell me.


End file.
